Castlevania: Rondo of Blood
Castlevania: Rondo of Blood[http://www.gamefaqs.com/psp/938141-castlevania-the-dracula-x-chronicles/images/screen-3 Title screen of Castlevania: Rondo of Blood] in Castlevania: The Dracula X Chronicles (悪魔城ドラキュラＸ ～血の輪廻～) is a Japanese PC Engine Super CD video game in the popular Castlevania series, released on October 29, 1993. It was never released outside of Japan, despite positive reviews from both fans and critics. Rondo of Blood is often considered exemplary as to why the Japanese PC Engine fared so much better than its North American counterpart, the TurboGrafx 16. :(Note: 輪廻 is literally pronounced "rinne" (reincarnation). The word is the Japanese term for samsara, the Buddhist cycle of death and rebirth. For this particular game however, "Rondo" is the official pronunciation of the kanji in the game title.) There's also a Castlevania game that's considered to be a semi-remake/semi-sequel of sorts to Rondo of Blood, called Castlevania: Dracula X (Akumajō Dracula XX in Japan and Vampire's Kiss in Europe and Australia) was released for the Super Nintendo two years later, but it wasn't well received by the fans and critics who noticed substantial and negative differences from the original title. Unlike the original PC-Engine game, it has also been released in the western regions, but as a substitute game, rather then just Japan alone, which was originally released there as a non-canon sequel. As a result, the PC Engine Super CD version is considered one of the hallmarks of the Castlevania series. Plot The plot of the game is fairly straightforward and typical of Castlevania titles. Richter Belmont, of the famed Belmont lineage, must rescue his loved ones, who have been kidnapped by Dracula. Despite the rather minimal plot, the game makes up for this in a number of innovative twists. Character Gallery Dialogue Innovations Dracula X features a number of innovative and memorable twists, many of which are regarded by fans and critics as some of the best points of the game. Several of these features are descended from similar features in Castlevania III: Dracula's Curse. Richter and Maria After Maria is rescued early in the game, you have the option of playing as her, alternating between her and Richter. She attacks with magical, whimsical skills, such as throwing doves at enemies, hiding in a turtle shell, and other animal based attacks. Multiple Paths The game features seven default stages, but also contains a number of optional hidden stages, the entrances to which are hidden in the regular stages. Item Crash This is the first game in the series to feature the Item Crash ability that has cropped up in other Castlevania titles. The ability allows the given sub-weapon, such as the dagger or axe, to be used in a super attack, at the expense of a larger amount of hearts. "Item Crush" is a common mistranslation of this feature. Stages Many fans consider the game's stages (the prologue stagecoach battle with Death, the burning village of Aljiba (previously seen in Castlevania II: Simon's Quest), the raft ride, and the remakes of familiar stages (such as the Castle Entrance and the Clock Tower) to be some of the best offered in a Castlevania game. Miscellaneous *The "X" in the Japanese title refers the Roman digital "X" (10) because the game is the tenth game of the Castlevania series.Akumajo Dracula X: Chi no Rondo Official Guide page 110 *This was the first Castlevania title to feature a complete "anime" style in its design. While this style had existed and influenced the series prior to Dracula X, it is more prominent here than ever before. *This is the first game in the series to feature voice actors and recorded dialogue. *A number of enemies, such as the spearmen and skeleton apes are introduced for the first time, and many of the sprite designs for this game were very influential in further 2D Castlevania design, particularly in Castlevania: Symphony of the Night. *Rondo means "circle", thus it is sometimes known as "Circle of Blood". *All the bosses Shaft resurrects are original bosses from Castlevania. Music : The music this time around goes for a bit of a pop style, but still contains that classic Castlevania progressive rock feel of the older games. Since Dracula X is a CD based game, live guitars were brought in to back up the crisp sounding synth and drum beats. Vampire Killer, Bloody Tears and Beginning were all also rearranged for this game. The soundtrack was released in a two disc set (the second disc containing the soundtrack to Castlevania: Bloodlines) in 1994 and has since been taken out of production, making it just as hard to find as the game is. Composers *Akiropito **Overture / Divine Bloodlines **Former Room **Poison Mind **Sound effects **Player Out **Game Over **Stage Clear **All Clear *Jigokuguruma Nakamura **Cross a Fear **Cemetery **Slash **Ghost Ship Painting **Op.13 **The Nest **March of the Righteous *Sanoppi **Requiem **Former Room (Compose) **Dark Desires **Dance of Illusions **Mary Samba **Tracks for demo scenes *Metal Yuhki **Vampire Killer **Bloody Tears **Beginning Unused Stuff *On March 2015, an unused boss sprite from Stage 1 was discovered. The boss resembles a green, four-legged creature, quite similar to Super Metroid's Crocomire.Castlevania Dungeon Forums http://castlevaniadungeon.net/forums/index.php/topic,7864.msg174416.html#msg174416 Legacy Dracula X has had remarkable impact and is something of a turning point in the series. The following games would be influenced by it graphics wise, with many sprites almost directly taken from the game. It is also one of the last "old-school" Castlevania games, featuring more linear, stage based gameplay, as opposed to the "Metroidvania" style introduced in this game's extremely popular direct sequel, Symphony of The Night. The game is highly sought after by many fans, but due to the lack of an international release, copies are rare. The game often sells for well over $100 on eBay. It has been upgraded to a 2.5D game in Castlevania: The Dracula X Chronicles on the PSP, which also contains the original version as well as its sequel, Symphony of the Night. A direct port of the original version can also be found on the Wii's Virtual Console and is considered an import title outside Japan. While there is no translation made outside of Japan, the English VC version is still altered in that it contains the PSP intro audio and the censored version of the werewolf. Staff *Producer: Y.Yamada (Yoshiaki Yamada) *Director: T.Hagihara (Toru Hagihara) *Program: T.Hagihara, GAGENSAI, Shingo.T (Shingo Takatsuka) *Character Design: T.Furukawa (Toshiharu Furukawa), R.B (Reika Bando), K.Yamada (Koji Yamada), KURO! *SOUND STAFF: Akiropito (Shoji Akira), Jigokuguruma Nakamura (Keizo Nakamura), Sanoppi (Tomoko Sano), Metal Yuhki (Saitō Mikio) *Guitar Solo: Motoaki Furukawa *Visual Staff: Akiropito, Sanoppi, Imohore Imai (Kazuhito Imai) *Package Design: Inumari, M.Yoshihashi (Masahiro Yoshihashi) *Voice Staff: Ryuichi, AKT, NOR, Saushirau, Babbitt・K, Sanoppi, OPA *OP Visual Narrator: Hans Ginita Klaud Related Products *Akumajo Dracula X: Chi no Rondo Official Guide - A Japanese guide book for this game. *Akumajo Dracula X - Contains the OST for this game. *''Castlevania: Dracula X'' - A Super Nintendo semi-like, direct-sequel of this game. Considered a non-canon semi-sequel in Japan, and branded as a substitute game for Rondo of Blood to international gaming markets. It is known as "Dracula XX" in Japan and "Vampire's Kiss" in Europe and Australia, where it is considered as a standard sequel to Super Castlevania IV, presentation wise. *''Castlevania: Symphony of the Night'' - The official direct sequel to this game. *Akumajyo Dracula Peke - A minigame included on the same disc as Rondo of Blood that was played if the user was using an older kind of System Card on the PC Engine. *''Castlevania: The Dracula X Chronicles'' - A 2.5D remake of Rondo of Blood that also includes new English localized versions of the original game and its sequel, Symphony of the Night. *Akumajō Dracula Best Music Collections BOX - Contains music from this game on Disc 4. References External links * *Dessgeega.com all-clear run *Castlevania Dungeon (Review/Article of the game.) *Castlevania Realm *GameFAQs *Konami Wii Product Page (Japanese) *Hudson Wii Product Page (Internet Archive) de:Castlevania: Rondo of Blood es:Castlevania: Rondo of Blood Category:Games Category:PSP Games Category:Wii Virtual Console Games Category:Dracula X Chronicles Category:Rondo of Blood